


Horse A

by nxntendo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Be Careful What You Wish For, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Entomophobia, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovered Memories, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Amnesia, Triggers, personal headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxntendo/pseuds/nxntendo
Summary: Eyeliner drawn on sharply; a secret within a teardrop.It's better to lie than to explain the skeletons in the closet.After all, it's written all over your face.You were just eating up their lies this entire time.





	Horse A

Hesitation. Stalling. The anxiety of the unknown. All of this was just a jumbled mess of emotions that had suddenly plagued Rantaro's head the second he decided to go through with his plan.

Plan? What plan? Expose the mastermind? Was there even a mastermind to begin with? Surely there was, otherwise this secret room wouldn't be showing up on this map of his. Nobody had the same map as him, he was certain of that.

He was the Ultimate Survivor, after all, and this map? This was on his "Survivor Perk" monopad. But... was it really that simple? To accept that he was the "Ultimate Survivor"? Highly unlikely; he would've remembered something like that, no matter how many times he ran it through his head. Nothing made sense, and he couldn't connect the dots.

 _Hey_ , his conscience immediately jutted in, _concentrate on what's important, Rantaro._

Concentrate... yes, his current situation. A killing game. Taking down the mastermind, and ending this game. The library has a secret room, only he and the mastermind know of this room--he is certain of it.

...why was he hesitating again? He had been waiting in the hall of the basement for a good ten minutes now. Just standing beside the entrance of the library, unmoving. His hands didn't even reach for the door.

Something was off. He couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't quite piece it together; this was just like an uncharted map.

_Huh, that's quite an interesting thought to put it as.  
Moving on..._

Rantaro couldn't shake the dread creeping up his back. Why was he feeling like this? Surely, just this morning, he had been confident and explained to his classmates that he would end this killing game. Well... explained would be too far from the truth. Try, let's say, a cryptic statement instead.

He couldn't forget Kaede's determined stare when he left that cafeteria. _Wrong._ That wasn't determination: it was concern.

The pianist was concerned for him.

Sighing, he tried to remove the image from his head by opening his survivor perk monopad again. Green eyes jumped back and forth between screens until settling on the single pink room on the map.

Would this room reveal the truth behind this killing game? The mystery behind his amnesia? Another sigh leaves his nose.

_Nah, I shouldn't put too much hope into something like that._

However, before he could even move a muscle, the sound of a door opening made him jump and he whirled around to find the source of it. Kaito and Tenko--just his luck. The amnesiac wondered why the others were out here... weren't they still having that meeting?

_They'll wonder why you were out here, too..._

An annoying song blasts over the speakers; Rantaro had zoned out and barely even noticed it. Had it always been playing? Was the timer for this killing game finally coming to an end so soon? It felt like everything had passed by in a blur...

And now, they were finally in the dreaded stretch of their motive: the final hour.

Returning his attention to the two ultimates, they seemed to be talking to each other before the aikido master's jade eyes locked on Rantaro, and she roughly elbowed her accomplice in an instant. Kaito let out an audible "oof!" the second she did it, and was just about to question her, when his eyes followed her's to finally see what she had been looking at.

With an almost relieved look to his face, the astronaut began to speed walk towards him, Tenko following along and staring daggers at violet-haired man for running ahead of her like that.

"Amami! There you are!" Kaito belts out quite loudly, much to Tenko's chagrin, to which the latter lets out an audible groan. Then again, she wasn't all that quiet herself. _That's a little hypocritical of her..._

Rantaro laughs and smiles sheepishly when the two make it to him, waving slowly at them.

"Hey there, Momota-kun, Chabashira-san. What brings you two out here?" He asks out of curiosity. Obviously, he could tell they were looking for him, but it couldn't hurt to get an explanation of "why", just in case.

"Well," Tenko began, "Momota-san got worried when you didn't return from your bathroom break, and asked if anyone would go with him to find you."

"Tenko doesn't like degenerate males, but... she doesn't like the idea of a fellow student being killed. So, she bravely volunteered-for the sake of all the other girls, of course!"

As she said this, she pressed her index fingers together, her face nonchalant and almost bored with the entire conversation. Rantaro smiled warmly at her and gave her a small nod.

"Well, that's quite kind of you in, um, an... odd way?"

Tenko's face flushes a little from the compliment(?), but she still looks irritated as ever.

"Whatever, don't get used to it! Tenko only cares about the girls, but she still thinks nobody should die for a game! Even if it is a useless, degenerate male..."

Rantaro just shrugs in response. Welp, he tried.

The awful music that the amnesiac noted earlier was still ever insistent on playing; wow, what a headache-inducing tune. Kaito seemed to silently agree with his internal musings, the astronaut's brow twitched as he strained a smile.

"Some great music for our strategy meeting huh, Amami? Anyways, we should get back to our discussion, we only have so much time left until Monokuma decides to do... whatever he has planned. All I know is that we gotta prepare for it!"

While saying this, he pumps his fists together, confidently smiling like some hero from a comic. The amnesiac finds it suits the other, though, what with his headstrong personality.

"Yea... Yea, let's head back and finish this." Rantaro agrees, still straining a smile. Why did he still feel so nervous? It carried no explanation that the amnesiac could settle with, but he made an executive decision to just go with the flow. Perhaps things will start making sense soon. Oh god, how he hoped they would.

Taking a deep breath, he followed after the two ultimates, walking back to the game room where Maki, Angie, Himiko, and Gonta were most likely still waiting.

"So, to catch you up with what we discussed while you were out," the astronaut started up idle chatter, "Chabashira and Gokuhara will be our main offense, with myself among them, of course! Yumeno and Yonaga don't necessarily look built to fight, so they'll help cheer us on when the fighting gets tough!"

"Also, I was thinking, since you and Harukawa look like you can put up a pretty good fight yourselves, you can be our backup if we get overwhelmed! That way-"

Kaito didn't get a chance to finish when he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone sprinting down the basement stairs. No, not some _one_ \--it was two people, for sure.

All of them turned their attention to the new arrivals, but didn't quite get to see them. Whoever decided to come down here, let alone _running_ , must be up to something...

The three of them turn back around and walk down the hall, although, it was more like a power walk if anything. They _did_ want to catch who was running about, after all. Turning around the corner, Rantaro's eyes widen when he sees Kaede and Shuichi, just about to open the library door.

_But why the library of all places...?_

"Huh what are you guys doing here?" Kaito's sporadic input startles the two, and they turn to look at him. Rubbing the back of his head, the astronaut doesn't seem to notice the absurdity of the situation, continuing his chatter without much care.

"Well, never mind. Your timing is perfect. You should join our strategy meeting."

"Akamatsu-san is definitely welcome to join!" Tenko adds in, smiling in the taller girl's direction.

The amnesiac wanted to interject, but decided to quietly observe. There was no point in saying anything; he was the only one who was curious about all this, wasn't he? Maybe there was a reason he was given this "survivor perk" after all...

"Strategy meeting?" Kaede echoes Kaito's words. There's a bewildered look on her face, almost like she's shocked about something.

"When the time limit hits, we're gonna fight Monokuma! We gotta plan for that battle!"

Kaito drones on a little further, and Rantaro almost feels like he's going to give them a recap as well, until Kaede locks eyes with him. There's fear in her eyes, and the amnesiac can tell she is in a rush.

Something had happened.

Kaede shakes her head and points at the door, grabbing the astronaut's attention from his explaining.

"H-Hold on! You three, come with us! The mastermind is in the library!"

...oh, so Rantaro wasn't the only one thinking this? Tenko raises a hand, worry etched in her features.

"Huh...? Mastermind?" There was a small waver in the aikido master's voice.

Shuichi, who had been quiet up until this moment, finally spoke up.

"We'll explain later, but right now, you need to come with us."

"We...might really be able to end this killing game."

The second that exits Shuichi's mouth, Tenko and Kaito immediately interject and bicker, giving discontent to the pianist. However, it doesn't stop her, as she throws up the library doors.

Together, all five ultimates burst into the library, each hoping to catch a glimpse of what they believed would be their captor...

...but there wasn't a single person in sight. Surprisingly, however, the secret door in the bookshelf appears to be moving on its own, closing shut as though someone was leaving through it.

Did they just miss the mastermind? Shuichi raised a hand to his chin, his barely visible eyes narrowed as he glanced wildly around. Rantaro followed his lead, looking around for anything of the odd.

Not a single thing besides them and the books were in this room.

"Where is... the mastermind...?" The detective finally mumbles out, his eyes fixated on a certain spot.

No words passed over them as they all collectively ran over to the moving bookcase. Rantaro's eyebrows furrowed the more he looked around. There had to be something here.

Surely, there had to be some clue as to who could've opened the door-

...

Blood. Lot's of it. It had been splattered on the bookcase--and was that a camera taped to it?

What was that on the ground? A shotput ball? It was also covered in blood.

Rantaro didn't want to believe it. This was just a prank, right? Yea, this had to be some elaborate joke-!

Oh god.

In a puddle of blood, not far from the bookcase...  
...lay the corpse of Shirogane Tsumugi, the Ultimate Cosplayer.

* * *

Rantaro blinks. A recollection of all that transpired prior to this trial passed over him. The investigation, the murder--all of it. And now? He was trapped among it all. All evidence was collected, but nothing would help him here. He was sure of that.

Everyone seemed to be dead set on who they believed was the culprit:

It was Akamatsu Kaede, who Shuichi revealed was the culprit...

...or, as Kokichi had said, it's Saihara Shuichi, who could've lied about everything he just said...

...or, it's Amami Rantaro. The most suspicious of this case, no matter of alibi or anything of the like.

"Gonta thinks it too confusing to pick! Everyone all believe culprit is someone different!" The entomologist looks very worried, his red eyes  narrow as he looks around the trial room.

"Angie agrees with Gonta! This class trial tired poor Atua out... Even he cannot help us."

Beside the artist, Korekiyo and Maki both seemed to be out in their own world, Maki looking the most annoyed out of the three. Korekiyo, however, notably kept glancing towards Rantaro's direction, and the amnesiac couldn't deny that scrutinizing stare was unnerving.

The trial room had broke out in discussion, everyone immediately throwing in their opinions and beliefs on who the culprit was.

"Well, I already gave my input: Saihara-chan must be the culprit! Hoshi-chan and I believe this, and we're sticking with it!"

"Don't drag me in on this, Ouma. You're right, but still..."

"Well, Amami-kun has been pretty quiet after his name was supposedly clear... Tenko doesn't like it one bit!"

"Nyeh, I agree... Silence can be taken as a guilty plea, and also... Relief, I guess..."

"But Akamatsu admitted to being the culprit. Saihara had even provided evidence for it, too."

"I personally don't think anyone could have done this! There's no way the Luminary of the Stars would ever believe in something like that!"

"Please, stop talking. You're really not one to give much assistance in this conversation, Momota-kun."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

"Everyone, please! We must approach this situation logically! Let's not fight on this matter-"

"Keebo-kun, I do not think we can reach an agreement here..."

Rantaro watched, feeling utterly helpless at that moment. They already went over the evidence; Kaede was the killer, and there's enough proof for it. However, Shuichi seemed doubtful of it at the last moment, and contradicted the amnesiac again.

Of course, this lead to the blame being thrown at him again. Round, and round their conversation went. Monokuma looked about ready to fall asleep, or even execute everyone. Letting out an annoyed growl, the robotic bear jumped up in his seat, a flash of rage on his face.

"All right, kiddies! I'm tired of hearing you cluck like chickens! Do you know who the killer is, or not?! Regardless if you know or not, I'm tired of waiting! Iiiiiiit's voting time!"

Monophanie looked like she was ready to vomit, holding her face in her paws.

"Wah?! Monophanie doesn't look so good! Father, all this is stressing her out!" Monotaro randomly jabs in, a worried expression on his face. The monokub next to him tsk'd and adjusted his glasses.

"Whatevs, youse losers heard pops! Get ta votin' already!"

Rantaro looks down to see the voting panel open up, and a sheet of sweat appears on his face.

Everything was going by way too fast. They didn't know who to vote. And what if they all voted him?! They'd all be executed for good! Rantaro holds his forehead, his fingers hesitating.

Nobody made a move; it seems they were all on the same page as the amnesiac. Who was it? Was it Kaede? Was it Shuichi? Even though Rantaro knows it wasn't himself, he knew the others might be thinking it really is him, after all...

"Remember, if you don't vote, you get executed as well! So, you better make a decision--and faaaast! Upupupu~!"

Monokuma's shrill voice didn't help one bit. Out of the corner of his eye, Rantaro watched Maki lift her finger up, ready to pick.

"Everyone."

All the ultimates in the room snapped their heads up, as their eyes fell on lavender hues. A sympathetic lavender, appearing as though they would burst from emotions well held back. Kaede smiled, holding her hands together in front of her.

"Saihara-kun and Amami-kun couldn't have done this... because, they would have to carry the shot, wouldn't they? Saihara-kun already explained it: I am the one who killed Shirogane Tsumugi. Please, don't make a wrong move."

Kaede glances at Rantaro, and he can already sense the sadness radiating from her.

"I'm sorry, Amami-kun. I didn't mean to drag you into this mess," her face turns to Shuichi then, and she sharply inhales.

"Saihara-kun, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I could've gotten everyone killed... I am truly sorry."

There's a sincerity in her voice that sells it. It's one who is guilty, one who knows what they've done, and what comes next. She's accepted her fate from the beginning of this entire trial.

And it breaks Rantaro's heart to pieces.

After her announcement, everyone, mostly reluctantly, pushes on their voting screens. The amnesiac looks down at his screen, and taps on Kaede's face with much hesitation.

Just like he hesitated on entering that library. He could've... He could've saved Tsumugi. This wouldn't have happened if he didn't hesitate. The voting screens on their podiums blink off an announcement and everyone directs their attention to the screen above.

"Finished voting, everyone? It appears so! Let's seeeee the results~!"

The screen flashes on and all the votes are displayed.

...

Everyone had voted for the pianist.

"Who'll be chosen as the blackened? Did you make the right choice? Or the dreadfully wrong one?"

VERDICT  
_Akamatsu Kaede_

As soon as the pixelated version of the pianist is selected, a mountain of monocoins fly out on the screen.

Were they... correct?

Monokuma laughs triumphantly from his throne as his monokubs disperse from their spots below him.

"Well, this goes without saying, but you all voted correctly! The blackened who crunched in poor Shirogane Tsumugi's head was, indeed, the **Ultimate Pianist** , Akamatsu Kaede!"

Everyone's eyes fall on Kaede. A sigh escapes her, and an almost relieved look presents itself on her face.

"...good."

Kaito sputters in disbelief, clenching his teeth together.

"Wh- What?! "Good"?! How the hell is that supposed to be good?!"

"Well, it's not really good," she admits, "but... considering another outcome, this could've been a whole lot worse. So, this is better."

Almost immediately, Tenko jumps into their conversation, tears are pouring down her face as she rushes forward and grabs Kaede by her shoulders.

"Better?! This isn't better at all! This is the absolute worst ever, Akamatsu-san!"

She cries, letting go of the other girl's shoulders and wiping her face aggressively, trying to remove the tears. Rantaro sighs out his nose, crossing his arms and lowering his head.

"Yea, I agree with Chabashira-san. How could this be possibly better...?"

How could this have happened in the first place...?

That is what Rantaro would've liked to say, but it couldn't be more obvious how this happened. Shuichi explained it, didn't he? It was the motive--and it worked like a fucking charm.

In fact, it worked so much, it not only killed someone, but it will automatically execute someone they all cared deeply about. Someone who kept everyone together, and had proven themselves a great leader.

And he could've stopped it- no, scratch that thought. He couldn't have prevented this even if he wanted to.

"Akamatsu-san, what would possess you to do something like this...?" Keebo's voice finds its way through Rantaro's thoughts, bringing him back to reality. His green eyes turn from the robot back to Kaede, who was rubbing her arm with an ever charming smile on her face.

A few others chimed in, agreeing with the robot in demanding an explanation. Including Shuichi, who looked about ready to faint right then and there.

"It's like Shuichi said... I was after the mastermind the entire time," she begins, her voice cracking the further she explains, "I wanted to kill the mastermind, and by doing so, I could end this horrible game..."

Shuichi doesn't seemed satisfied by that answer; what a classic detective that guy is.

"But why would you try to kill them? We could've just captured them, and then-"

"I would've considered that, but the time limit add-on meant that this trap would be less likely to work, y'know?"

She giggles, but it's mostly to stifle what Rantaro can assume is the beginning to a tearful end in her speech. She wasn't done explaining just yet.

"The mastermind could've just played dumb, and... ultimately kill all of us. I... didn't want that to happen."

Korekiyo hums, taking in the pianist's words. He adjusts his hat, keeping his gold gaze on the shorter girl.

"So, you sought to kill the mastermind? As an attempt to save all of us?"

A simple nod answers the question. A sad silence passes over everyone, as everyone takes this information in. Everything Kaede was doing... was for them?

"That's why you didn't take the first blood perk when Shirogane-san's body was discovered. Isn't that right, Akamatsu-san?"

The amnesiac keeps his attention fixated on the pianist, who is finding it difficult to maintain her composure. She was just a mess of emotions waiting to break at that moment.

Someone huffs in annoyance at all this, and it doesn't take a genius to look no further than Ouma Kokichi, who was grinning like some fiend beside Kaede. The small boy raises a finger to his lips, purple eyes narrowed.

"Even still, because of her, this killing game did start. You gave the mastermind, if there even is one, and Monokuma the satisfaction of finally kickstarting this killing game. You lost the minute you thought about murder. That's kind of ironic, isn't it?"

Rantaro quirks an eyebrow at Kokichi, but rests his hands on his hips, returning that same annoyed huff.

"When you put it like that, you're makin' it seem like this is all her fault, you know..."

"But he's not wrong," Miu interjects, mimicking Rantaro's pose, "She is the reason this killing game finally started."

Tenko, who was crying horribly before, wiped at her eyes a few times before pointing angrily in Kokichi's direction, however lacking a lot of the vigor she had during the trial.

"If not for her, though, we'd all be dead...!"

"Gonta agrees with Chabashira-san... We no can blame her for this..."

"I know that!" Kokichi snaps at Gonta, his face turning red as tears pour down his face. Under normal circumstances, Rantaro would doubt the boy's act, but for some reason... he can sense some genuine feeling in the smaller boy's "act".

"That's why I'm... so pissed off! I'm pissed off for being so useless!"

Shuichi looks like he's about to say something, but Rantaro immediately cuts him off.

"We were all left in the dark about this, Ouma-kun. There's no one to blame except the person running this killing game... they got what they want, after all."

Kokichi's tears almost seemed like they weren't even there now, as he shrugs his shoulders in the amnesiac's direction.

"Fair enough. I suppose I'll agree with your statement, Amami-chan."

"Regardless," Kaede interrupts, "Ouma-kun is right. I fell right for this trap. And I ended up killing one of our dear friends instead... I do not deserve your forgiveness for doing something that terrible."

"There's no need to say anything anymore, everyone. I'm a horrible person for killing Shirogane-san! I wanted to tell you all... but that first blood perk prevented me. With this class trial, I wanted to motivate all of you to keep moving forward, and even... even possibly expose the mastermind!"

Tears start rushing down the girl's face, and she hiccups as she explains, still holding onto herself.

"But I couldn't even do that. I thought, maybe, if I exposed the mastermind, everyone but me could leave. I could atone for killing Shirogane-sane, and everyone could live in peace, with the happiness you all deserve."

Shuichi looks like he's about to start crying himself, as he hides further underneath this hat.

"This is all my fault... there was no mastermind..."

"No, we couldn't have known that," Rantaro adds, sounding a little more upset, "mastermind or not, we were all played for fools in the end."

The detective walks forward, but he still hides behind his hat. There's a pained look on his face that can be slightly seen, but otherwise, remains hidden behind that rim.

"No, this is my fault. I believed there was a mastermind, and Akamatsu-san believed it, too. This happened because she..."

He couldn't finish his sentence. Korekiyo laughs from behind his mask, an almost cocky expression was displayed on what little bits of his features.

"So, Akamatsu-san listened to Saihara-kun's flawed logic, and worked with that?"

"That's why this is my fault," Shuichi adds on, sniffling a little, "I should've said anything, I'm such an idio-"

"Stop it, Saihara-kun."

Kaede's frown is directed towards the detective, even while tears slide down her face. She wipes at her eyes, trying to dry them, but gives up halfway.

"You aren't at fault here. It's like what Amami-kun said: if anyone's to blame, it's whoever made this killing game."

Another passing of silence.

"So, you're just giving up? Just like that...?" Kaito speaks up, his voice nearly breaks as he tries not to cry himself.

"No," Kaede whispers, mustering up a huge grin through her tears, "I'm just... passing the baton."

Her words don't really make too much sense, but as far as the amnesiac could tell, they had a huge impact on a certain detective, who was staring at the ground again. Rantaro looked around the room, and sure enough, everyone was feeling the same way. He was sure of it. Everybody was trying their hardest not to cry, not to break to their knees and scream.

Because they weren't just losing a friend--they were losing someone who brought them together, and lead them through every step of the way these past few days.

The amnesiac was even finding it difficult not to shed a few tears, keeping his profile low and letting his hands sit in his pockets as he had a staring contest at the floor.

Monokuma yawns, interrupting the peace they had as he rises to his feet.

"Sorry to interrupt your little tender moments, but I do believe I have one execution to fire up already! So, without further ado-"

The bear grins menacingly from his throne, raising a paw.

"Iiiiiit's punishment time!!"

At that moment, Kaito, Tenko, and Gonta leaped in front of Kaede, poised and ready to fight.

"Like hell are we just gonna let you get what you want! Akamatsu fought with her life on the line, and so will I!"

"Gonta will fight to protect Akamatsu-san! As gentlemen, Gonta will not back down to such threats!"

"Tenko will finally be able to use her Neo-Aikido skills on these dumb machines!"

Unfortunately, the monokubs intervened once again, bringing out the exisals and posing a challenge to those that defied Monokuma. Monokid laughs wildly from his machine as Monotaro retorts the three students rising to the challenge.

"Father will get what he wants! You best stay back, or there'll be more than one death today..."

Monophanie makes a gagging sound from her exisal.

"I- It's better if you just listen to Monotaro! We really don't wanna make a... bloody... mess out of you bastards..."

They argue, back and forth, and Kaito almost looked like he was about to charge right at them when Kaede's voice finds its way out of the chaos.

"Stop it already!"

The three who tried to fight back against Monokuma turn to face Kaede, bewildered looks on their faces.

"We don't need anymore pointless deaths, you three. So, please... let me handle this!"

Kaito opens his mouth as if to say something, but shuts it again, glaring at the floor and clenching his fists together. Tenko and Gonta look just as crushed by Kaede's announcement, the aikido master looks like she's gonna burst into tears again.

"...Akamatsu-san," Rantaro speaks up, daring to look into the other girl's eyes, "You've... had a lot of time to think about this, haven't you?"

She nods, smiling at the amnesiac.

"I've... prepared myself for this. And no, everyone, this isn't a declaration of me giving up."

Even with tears in her eyes, she stands proud, pumping her fists, she give everyone the determined stare they all are accustomed to.

"I still have my wish. I want all of you to escape... and live. Please, don't let my wish go to waste! I know you will all make it out somehow, I..."

Her voice cracks hard as she pours all her emotions into her words.

"I... I believe in all of you! You all have to live! End this game, and get the hell out of here! And- And then be friends! I think you'll all be the best of friends."

As she cries, smiling through it all, Keebo gives a nod, accepting her wish for himself with an almost melancholic tone.

"Affirmative, Akamatsu-san..."

Everyone follows along not too long after.

"I will do my utmost to fulfill your final request."

"Tenko will never give up! Tenko will find a way to get out of here, no matter what!"

"Gonta work hard to keep friends safe til very end!"

Kokichi, sways a bit on his feet, a completely serious look on his face as he walks over to Kaede.

"Well, Akamatsu-chan, I can definitely say you weren't boring. I'll try somewhat to keep your wish."

Rantaro wants to say something heartfelt himself, but he doesn't know what to say! Should he just accept her wish and get over it? Oh god, he had so much to say. But, he never was that good at saying everything, right? Like the truth, for example.

_The truth..._

_..._

_...my talent! I can't let her go without telling her I think I know what my talent is...!_

"Akamatsu-san, I have something to tell you," Rantaro chimes in, catching the attention of the pianist.

"It's about my ultimate talent! I didn't remember before, but I think I have a clue now. I think I'm the **Ultimate** -"

Rantaro never gets to finish his sentence, for the exisals suddenly move backwards to retreat back to Monokuma's side, with said bear giving his signature laugh, pointing his paw at the pianist.

"Now then...let's get started! I have a very special punishment prepared for the **Ultimate Pianist** , Akamatsu Kaede!"

Rantaro loses his words, backing up when Shuichi rushes in front of him, as some last attempt to stop whatever is going to happen.

"Wait a second! Akamatsu-san, please, don't!"

"Without further ado! Iiiiiiit's punishment time!!!"

The last thing everyone hears and sees, is the pianist's tear stained face and bright smile. Quite a fitting sight, for someone so cheery and kind in their final moments. It's morbid at best, but who is here to judge?

It was better to see her this way than whatever is to come next.

"Don't hold back on my promise, okay...?"

* * *

 

 **G A M E   O V E R**  
_Akamatsu Kaede has been found guilt!_  
_Time for her punishment!_

* * *

 

_Within mere moments, the pianist is dragged off by a chain, hoisting her by her throat and dragging her up into the ceiling of the class trial. Shuichi attempts to grab hold of her, but ultimately fails, and he stands behind alongside the others, watching what would be the most horrific thing to ever be witnessed._

_Falling to her knees, Kaede lands upon a large piano, just below sits a sea of Monokumas, and her classmates--watching with absolute horror. One Monokuma, dressed in a fancy tux, rises on a platform, ready to conduct a concert of what would be quite a short lifetime._

Der Flohwalzer

_Hoisted up by a noose, the monokubs use her to play the piano, dragging her back along the many spikes behind her. At first, the tempo seems moderate, but it gets progressively faster, practically swinging the pianist around as she struggles to breathe, until eventually..._

_...the concert comes to an end. The lifeless hanging body of Akamatsu Kaede swings in front of everyone for a few moments, until the piano lid begins to close._

_In a quick move, Monodam kicks Monokid into the closing lid, effectively crushing both him and Kaede. Red flies out from beneath the piano's lid. There was no way anyone could've survived that._

_The execution was a success...as per usual._

* * *

 

...

Not a single word passed over everyone. Rantaro was still in shock himself, staring at the red still dripping out from underneath the piano's lid.

She was dead. Akamatsu Kaede was dead. Gone. _Literally_ crushed right in front of them.

Beside him, Shuichi's legs gave out and he fell to his knees. The amnesiac looks at him, as if that movement brought him back to reality, with a worried yet perplexed look.

While the monokubs scream over their sibling's sudden demise, Rantaro tries to think about what to do now. But, nothing comes up. All he can think about is a sad smile, disappearing under a sea of red.

Keebo and Miu express terrified emotional responses to it, as normally most people would do, while Angie prays to Atua, wishing for safe passage to the pianist's soul. Hell, even Kokichi's overemotional wailing expresses a lot of the feelings everyone in the room might be trying to convey somehow.

But they're too stricken with whatever the hell they're feeling at that moment. Rantaro can't blame them.

The debates with Monokuma and the monokubs don't hold the amnesiac's attention for long, and he lets his mind wander. Earlier, he had attempted to enter what would be the supposed lair of the mastermind. What of it, though? From what tidbits he was picking up off their conversation, was it really okay to doubt there being a mastermind?

_No, that room is definitely hiding something. And I'm going to figure it out._

Until then, he had to think about the now. Mourning was obviously one thing he would be doing, as Kaede was a treasured friend, but what about everyone else? Would they be okay?

_I should focus on everyone else. Kaede's wish involves us working together; we can't slack now._

A gentle gloved hand on his shoulder is what takes him out of his internal monologuing. When he traces to find an owner, he finds himself staring into the eyes of Tojo Kirumi, whose typical poker face was displaying such worry. It seemed... almost unnatural to see her like this.

"Amami-kun, are you alright?" Her soft voice relaxes Rantaro by a bit, and he chuckles, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yea, I'm alright. I just can't really believe that..." He glances back at the execution hall, now being covered up by a curtain.

"...really happened. It feels so surreal."

Kirumi studies his face, and she looks a little solemn.

"She meant a lot to you, didn't she?"

The amnesiac looks taken aback by her words, raising an eyebrow. However, he does nod in response. Of course, she meant a lot to him--she meant a lot to everyone here! Even Kokichi, although the latter knows he'd try to deny it. Why does he know that?

Just based off a gist of the boy, he can tell that? Eh, maybe it has to do with his talent.

"I understand you're mourning, but I just felt a need to come over to you and remind you to keep your hope...if that makes sense?"

Korekiyo, who had been idly listening to their conversation, walks up to them, twirling a small coin in his finger tips. Where did he even get that? Oh well...

"Is there even hope here, Tojo-san? The room feels utterly devoid of it."

Now that the anthropologist mentions it, it truly did feel like they were sitting in the chasm of all this hell. Yes, this was literally hell itself. Amid all the chatter, Himiko's tiny voice is picked out by Rantaro.

"...what are we gonna do now?"

"Yea, I'd like to know." Kokichi adds on, looking very pale in the face.

"I'm so over this already."

"Aaaargh!"

Everyone's attention is now dragged over to Kaito, whose angrily pumping his fists and looking more enraged than ever.

"Shut up! SHUT! UP! You all just need to SHUT UP!!!"

The room falls silent after Kaito's explosive bouts of "shut up's" boom and echo around the room. Disappointed, the astronaut rests a hand on his hip, shaking his head at everyone in the room.

"Every one of you and your meek, little complaints... You're pissing me the hell off!!"

Rantaro backs up when the angry Kaito marches over towards his area, his fists still clenched.

"But the one who's pissing me off the most, is you, Saihara Shuichi!"

From on the floor, the detective looks up, looking more confused than ever. He tries to stand up again, but he isn't given a chance. not a moment seems to slow down as the astronaut raises his fist and-

Knocks Shuichi back onto his knees with a punch to his face.

"Clench your teeth!" Kaito hisses out. Rantaro swears the astronaut is crying again...

"Momota-kun! You're supposed to say that before you hit him!" Keebo belts out, completely ignoring the fact that Kaito just nearly punched the other's lights out.

But that doesn't seem to matter anymore, as Kaito begins speaking again.

"Didn't you hear what Akamatsu said?! She said: she BELIEVED in you! She passed her wish onto you!"

All the other ultimates in the room watch, not wanting to intervene as the astronaut let out his rage.

"But you didn't say a damn thing to Monokuma! What the hell's wrong with you?! Do you call that being a MAN?!?!"

Shuichi says nothing, holding his cheek as he stares at the ground. That damn hat still hides his eyes from everyone else--just what the hell is up with that thing, anyways?

Kaede probably knew...

"What's the matter? Say something already. I just HIT you!! Doesn't that piss you off?! What's your problem?!"

Rantaro doesn't understand Kaito's motive behind this, but he tries not to think about it. As of currently, he realized a pair of eyes have been glancing at him every so often. His eyes look over in the direction, and he locks on purple hues.

How long had Kokichi been staring at him like that? Inhaling, Rantaro ignores it for now.

If the supreme leader wanted to speak to him, he'd do it later. That's something he knows.

...again, why does he know this? What is he, an Ultimate People Person? Perhaps he'll figure it out soon.

Kirumi steps away from the amnesiac's side and stands in front of Kaito, raising her gloved hand in a peaceful gesture.

"...that's enough, Momota-kun."

"Tenko agrees with Tojo-san," the aikido master growls in a challenging tone.

"Sucker punching is low, even for a degenerate lowlife like you. If you continue, Tenko will use all her Neo Aikido on your face!"

Kaito unclenches his fists, rubbing the bottom of his chin with the back of his hand, still cross and irritated.

"Tch, fine."

Kirumi bends down to Shuichi, looking him over as he still remains silent as ever. No doubt, that punch will leave a bruise on his cheek for sure. Rantaro doesn't know how strong the latter is, but he definitely can tell the other can hold himself in a fight.

"Are you alright, Saihara-kun?" Kirumi asks, tilting her head.

"...I'm fine." Shuichi speaks in a hushed tone. No irritation, nor any sign of malice edges his tone. Does he really... not care at all? Keebo and Gonta go over to check on Shuichi, adding their own inputs on how fighting isn't good, or something like that. Rantaro doesn't care; he can't get distracted now.

"Can we leave now? Staying here will only make us more depressed..."

For once, Rantaro couldn't help but agree with a statement, even if it did come off as a little harsh. The said owner of the statement, Harukawa Maki, walks over to the elevator. It's hard to believe she's a caregiver, let alone a caregiver to children, that even in the face of death she remains stoic and almost cynical.

"Kukuku... well put. I agree wholeheartedly."

Korekiyo follows after the caregiver, but stops when Shuichi starts speaking again.

"I'm sorry, but you should all go ahead without me."

Keebo is the first to jump onto the suggestion, which doesn't come as a surprise. The robot's been on alert almost the entire day.

"Um, is there a reason why you don't want to come with us?"

Shuichi remains quiet for a moment, coming up with a reason.

"I just want to be alone for a while."

Rantaro wants to say something, but shuts up, remembering the supreme leader's curiosity piqued gaze from mere moments ago. Kirumi nods, respecting his decision and asking everyone to follow her.

Tenko shyly twiddles her fingers together as she walks past Shuichi.

"Saihara-kun, don't beat yourself up, okay...?"

"Yea! Just hit the reset button on your feelings, and you'll feel better in no time!"

Rantaro blinks at Kokichi's... advice, but doesn't dwindle too much on it. It honestly sounds so sad to hear, but he's probably the only one who notices this.

As far as he sees, everyone sees him as a nuisance. How cruel.

Everyone heads into the elevator, including Rantaro, but he turns back to see Kaito still standing there, looking down at Shuichi. He can't really hear them from this distance, but they seem to exchange a few words for a few minutes. Then, Kaito begins to walk to the elevator. It starts up, and everyone watches Shuichi disappear from view as they rise, heading back up to the surface of this hell.

Rantaro leans against the wall, letting the vibration ease his back up, but he is still tensed up.

The line of this killing game was finally crossed, which means... Rantaro has a feeling he'll be seeing this elevator many times in the near future.

Yes, there was no way he was going to die now.

With a destination in mind--his one last stop for the night--he heads off the elevator and makes his way... to the library.

* * *

 

The library looks as though nothing changed. Of course, the remnants of the trap Kaede had made was still there, but he doesn't take the time to look into it. Heading in the direction of where Tsumugi's corpse would've been, he discovers nothing but a spotless floor.

It's as if the cosplayer wasn't here at all.

The amnesiac feels a headache coming on, and massages his temples, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Alright, Rantaro," he says aloud to himself, "That's enough of that thought process of your's..."

"What kind of thoughts, Amami-chan?"

The amnesiac snaps his head up and turns around to see those ever vibrant purple eyes staring him down like an owl. There's a sickly innocent smile on his face as he stares at the taller boy, his hands behind his back. Is he trying to seem like he has something there? Sighing, a small smile forms on his face and he fully faces the supreme leader, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Just some thoughts, nothing too big."

The supreme leader doesn't seem to like that answer, humming as he walks a little closer to the amnesiac with a widened smile. Rantaro doesn't know why, but he recognizes the way the other gets upset, even while he's smiling and humming like a child.

Again, why does he know this?!

"You're lying, Amami-chan. You know a lot, dont'cha? Like, for example... your ultimate talent?"

A small bead of sweat slides down the side of his face. Either he's tired, or Kokichi suddenly got more intimidating. Regardless, he brushes it off, still smiling at the supreme leader.

"I said I thought I knew what my ultiamte talent was," he lets his smile falter, knowing there's a bit of truth mixed in with his lie.

"Now I'm not so sure anymore."

Now, that answer gives relief to Rantaro when he sees the smaller boy back down, pouting in frustration.

"Aww man, I stalked Amami-chan down here to be the first to hear what his ultimate talent is," Kokichi whines, shuffling his feet on the library floor, "but since he still doesn't know, I'm just going to ask him something else instead!"

Rantaro doesn't know why he's talking in second person, yet he finds it strangely amusing. The amnesiac chuckles when the smaller boy suddenly drapes himself onto his arm.

It almost reminds him of his little sister, who was always so clingy-

_Wait, sister?_

Rantaro can feel his headache worsen, but he doesn't make a move to hold his head. He just let's the smaller boy cling to him, bemusedly rubbing the back of his own neck and raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, hey, Amami-chan, I have a question," Kokichi whispers, tightening his hold on the taller boy's arm. His round, purple eyes seem to be analyzing Rantaro's face for a reaction, but unfortunately, the amnesiac doesn't give one. Nothing but a smile, that is.

"Why did you come here? Were you hoping to see Shirogane-chan's dead body?! That's sooooo gross!"

It seems the boy wants answers. But, he won't openly admit it. Welp, guess he should probably say something to him, at least.

"Nah, that's way too weird, Ouma-kun," Rantaro mumbles, rubbing the boys head and low-key trying to push the other off of him. However, the smaller boys nails are digging into his arm as he tries to remain clasped, not wanting to go anywhere.

 _Whatever you're doing, I want in_ , is the vibe Rantaro is getting from the small boy. It's best he just answer his question with something.

"I'm going... on an adventure."

Huh. That's not quite what he was going to say, but it works. Something about those words feel vaguely familiar. Kokichi grins, loosening his hold and letting the amnesiac go, instead taking to following right behind him.

"An adventure, you say? To where?"

Letting his hands fall on a certain bookcase, he looks back at the boy, still wearing that smile.

"Hopefully, out of this hell hole."

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! sorry for the short first chapter, i promise the second one will be longer!  
> anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> little bit of a hint, but don't get too invested in this "adventure" rantaro and kokichi are taking. they're literally just checking out the library together like idiots.
> 
> see y'all in the next update!


End file.
